La Cima De La Felicidad
by Rebe Cullen
Summary: Cuando crees que todo esta perdido, llegara esa persona que cambie tu punto de vista.


La cima de la felicidad

Una chica se encontraba vagando solitariamente en la calle, bajo la lluvia y los fuertes vientos de Forks, esa hermosa chica nunca imagino que su vida cambiara tanto de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué?- se susurraba

-¿Por qué?- grito al vacio

Cayo sobre sus rodillas, se puso como un ovillo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se escucharon susurros cerca de donde estaba la chica, ella ni se inmuto pero recordó que ahora una vida dependía de ella así que se levanto he intento correr pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo y golpearse su muy pequeño pero aun así abultado vientre.

-AAAH- grito debido al dolor que ocasiono la caída, sus enormes ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas, que muy pronto empezaron a caer precipitadamente.

.

.

.

Dos chicas caminaban por las calles oscuras de Forks, una era rubia, hermosa y tenía un cuerpo escultural, la otra se veía un poco menor que la rubia, tenía el cabello negro azabache y una belleza fuera de lo común.

Escucharon un grito, se imaginaron lo peor, así que empezaron a correr en dirección contraria pero escucharon unos sollozos, algo les decía a las chicas que fueran a ayudar-

Emprendieron la marcha hacia donde se escucho el grito y reconocieron a Isabella, una antigua amiga suya, sus ojos se dilataron pero no por ver a su amiga tirada en la calle, sino porque Isabella tenía un bulto, es decir, estaba embarazada.

Acudieron a ayudar a su amiga, cuando llegaron estaba desmayada y un hilo de sangre salía desde su intimidad.

Se vieron a los ojos, las dos estaban muy asustadas, la chica morena saco su celular y llamo a su padre que era medico.

.

.

.

.

Isabella despertó en un cuarto totalmente blanco a excepción de una mesa de noche cerca de la cama en la que se encontraba, rápidamente reconoció que estaba en un hospital, empezó a sollozar recordando lo que había sucedió, por un momento pensó que ojala nadie la hubiera encontrado, pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento, sus manos viajaron involuntariamente a su vientre y al sentirlo allí suspiro de alivio, su bebe había sobrevivido.

Un doctor rubio, con aire profesional y sumamente guapo entro a la habitación, a Isabella se le hacía conocido.

-Hola- dijo el doctor

Isabella volteo su cara muerta de la vergüenza, el Doctor era Carlisle, el padre de sus mejores amigos Emmett, Edward y Alice, a los cuales no había vuelto a ver desde que supo que estaba embarazada, hace ya 5 meses.

-Hola- dijo nuevamente el doctor

-Hola, por favor no me juzgue- susurro de vuelta Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran.

-No te juzgare Bella pero cuéntame que sucedió, por favor-

Bella tomo aire y empezó a narrar entre sollozos.

*FLASH BACK*

Bella caminaba de regreso a su casa, acababa de salir de la escuela, a sus 14 años era muy hermosa y tenía muchos admiradores, de la nada salieron 3 hombres, la chica se alarmo, los hombres, la agarraron entre todos y se la llevaron.

La tuvieron capturada por 2 días, y lograron su objetivo, lograron violar a Bella durante los 2 días seguidos, esos hombres eran una escoria, se turnaban.

A la semana la Hermosa Bella descubrió que había quedado embarazada de sus violadores, cuando la dejaron libre, creía que su pesadilla había acabado pero se equivoco, apenas empezaba.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Para cuando termino de hablar, Bella no podía dejar de llorar, recordar ese episodio de su vida era de lo peor.

Carlisle tenía una cara de espanto- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están?-

-Ellos me apoyaron al principio, cuando les dije que estaba embarazada me querían obligar a abortar pero no quise, esta bebe no tiene la culpa, a pesar de todo yo… yo… yo lo amo, así que escape con un poco de dinero, me quede en unas cabañas pero cuando se me acabo el dinero me botaron y pues me encontraron en la calle- acabo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No te preocupes, me hare cargo de ti- a Bella se le pinto una enorme sonrisa en la cara y acepto.

Desde ese momento supo que su vida iba a volver a cambiar pero esta vez para bien, y eso le gustaba, ella y su bebe iban a estar bien.

En ese momento entro Edward a la habitación, al mirar de nuevo a la chica de la cual se había enamorado, sonrió de una manera que nadie podía borrar esa sonrisa.

Al verlo Bella, sintió una alegría infinita, volver a ver al amor de tu vida es algo genial pensó.

Los dos tuvieron el presentimiento de que ese amor mutuo que sentían, iba a crecer y fortalecerse con el paso del tiempo. A lo que acertaron.

...

espero les guste!

Aclaracion: Las chicas que encontraron a Bella son Rosalie y Alice

Dejen su review aquí abajo :D


End file.
